Smile at Me
by moonlit flower
Summary: Yuuko brings Watanuki and Doumeki out to celebrate Halloween. With bits of costume magic and ghosties lingering about, Watanuki isn't surprised his treat for the night takes on a more stoic form. Donuts. For the Heavy Petting Challenge.


Pairings: DouWata

Heavy Petting challenge on the Donuts comm

Prompts: Heavy Petting, dog collar and leash, Halloween

Disclaimer: Don't own.

----

'Glad to know that the damn witch got her roles right for once.' Watanuki thought as he adjusted his black tie so that it lay perfectly lively atop the dress shirt, which just had the life pressed, starched and bleached out of it. The party was all about balance, hence the borrowed clothes. And he was to play counterpart costume to that bastard. But, only because it wouldn't be wise to ask Himawari to a party that housed large quantities of spiritual power.

'A celebration of the symmetry in life and death. Beauty of extremes.' Yuuko said in a whirl of black and white taffeta lace before whirling right back out again. Or some other such drivel. Honestly, why couldn't she just call it a simple Halloween party like everyone else? But no, she'd probably go off about the importance of names and words and all the nitpicky detailing that really shouldn't matter in a sensible, no-nonsense sort of world.

"What are you doing?"

Watanuki lowered the hand he was using to mime Yuuko's words. The black haired boy started to stutter out an excuse before catching sight of his "costume partner's", courtesy of Yuuko, costume.

"Ah. Dou-dou…Uh…Clothes!?!"

Doumeki adjusted his white dog-ears while patiently waiting for the dam to break. The band keeping them on was numbing his ears just little. The archer figured the sensation would eventually fade into the background if he ignored it. Problem was he just couldn't stop fidgeting with it. The situation kind of reminded him of something else that was a little annoying he just couldn't stop ignore. Oh, right.

"…And there you are looking like some sort of shady, playgirl magazine walkout while I'm stuck in a romanticized penguin suit. Dichotomy Gala my ass, she's just using us for some spiritual bachelorette party is more like it!"

"You know…it's still a duality. Naked and clothed."

"But that doesn't mean she had to parade you around here all bare chest-ed and harem like!", yelled Watanuki wildly gesturing to Doumeki's smooth pale chest poured down white diaphanous harem pants with a perky white tail attached. And Watanuki swore that he could see a few shadowed objects through them whenever Doumeki moved wrong.

'_Right. Moved right, you mean. Oooh, definitely not wrong_.', Some annoying part of his brain, that was beginning to sound too much like Yuuko for comfort, whispered. Stop. Off the track of mind and onto something else.

"What are you doing here anyways?", Watanuki asked.

"Food's done but the oven hasn't quit yet.", said Doumeki with a jerk of his thumb toward the kitchen. He stepped back narrowly missing being stomped to the ground after recognizing the widening of the smaller man's eyes for the warning sign it was.

Sometimes having Watanuki constantly flying off the handle around you had its perks, Doumeki decided as he sauntered over to the kitchen. There was just something about those pants that made him feel a little bit like a large languid animal. Or maybe it was the dog tail and ears.

Either way, he kind of liked whatever it was that was making him cock a hip against the table and coolly watch Watanuki fly around the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Watanuki managed to save the appetizers, slide them on to platters and garnish them while adding a few more minutes to the main course. He picked up two platters and glared pointedly at Doumeki before the idiot finally lifted another two platters off of the kitchen table.

"You're fitting into your role rather nicely.", the archer muttered, shifting his fingers so they wouldn't dip into the sauce.

"What are you talking about? What role?"

"Master."

Watanuki gave a surprised sputter.

"Our costumes."

"S-s-so! They could mean anything. Hell, our duality could be man and animal."

Doumeki put down his platters on the tables and silently pointed to the band of leather around his throat. A black moth tag dangled off the D-ring. The same black moth that matched the embroidery on Watanuki's gloves and cuffs.

"Also, this. Yuuko said you would need it for later." Doumeki removed a white leash with another black moth engraved into it from his pockets and allowed it to dangle on his finger until a red-faced Watanuki snatched it up.

The boy turned back to glare at the appetizers through his spectacles while grumbling from the side of his mouth.

"Expect me to cater short notice, use me in her personal fantasies. And you. How did you hide this in your pants. White see-through…showing your business…not meant to see. The oranges look oddly stacked and a few of the cakes look like they're sweating already. …sheer white pants….dip in water."

Doumeki looked up from his sampling of the food at the last two phrases.

"Are you suggesting we dip my pants in water?", deadpanned Doumeki.

"No! I was, instead of wading in gutters like some overly large and tactless perverts, attempting to save the food from total dryness. If it isn't bad enough that you have to…to…- "

"I see food, but where's the liquor?" Yuuko chimed in from the doorway. She fished out the two bottles from beneath the tablecloth and popped the cork on one of them. Amidst Watanuki's protests of serving half-eaten food and half-drunken sake, Yuuko poured the liquor into a bottle calmly.

She took a long sip and sighed. "Oh."

Watanuki stopped midrant.

"And the guests have arrived.", Yuuko smiled and drifted out with her bottle of sake. "You may want to ready the leash, Watanuki. Things are going to get interesting soon."

With a final laugh, she walked out to greet the guests.

Doumeki turned to the fuming boy.

"Is the leash really big enough for me?", he asked.

"It's looks fin-. Wait, it doesn't even matter because I'm not going to use the thing." Watanuki tossed it to the floor for effect. A glance from Yuuko had him stuffing it back into his pocket, though he contined ranting. "Take your masochistic little fantasies somewhere else. Maybe to Yuuko. She seems to have the same interest as you."

Shaking his head, Watanuki left for the foyer, disgusted with the entire evening and hoping it was over soon. There were days he didn't feel up to partying and just wanted to lie down in soft covers. And when the feeling came on real strong, then he'd think about warm arms cradling him and bury himself in the blankets not crying for his parents.

He sighed and stood next to Yuuko.

Yuuko's friend glided down the stairs, all smiles and color as he opened the door for the guests.

They came in twos. All manners of spirits and demons. Pouring in from the door, they dropped items into a basket on a stand and proceeded inside. One lovely girl with fake water droplets fastened to her webbed ears and hair bowed and laughed at another girl with dancing red veils. Another boy served Watanuki's drinks to a girl dressed in spikes and thorns.

As he continued to scan the crowd, Watanuki picked out Doumeki steadily polishing off the entire food table one snack at a time and Yuuko's slim figure discussing something in a crowd near the corner. The only one who was missing was the time witch's companion.

A light chime soon pointed the man out to Watanuki and the rests of the guests, though. The black haired man set down his fork and glass before announcing that everyone was to proceed into the living room where the entertainment would begin.

Then he turned on his heel and marched right into there without a glance back to see if anyone followed. But, of course they followed. It was hard resisting charisma like that no matter how much it irked Watanuki's nerves.

The man's living room had tacky streams of paper bat cutouts and spider webs holding up glittering fairies in them. Pumpkins leered at them behind corners and two large skeletons dangled from the ceiling. Somehow, it wasn't what Watanuki expected from one of Yuuko's friends. Especially one who thought robes were appropriate for everyday wear.

"I don't see any games set out.", Doumeki mused from beside the other boy.

For once, Watanuki agreed with Doumeki unspoken statement. "There's just empty chairs. And I didn't see anyone else around the house before. I don't know what type of entertainment he's trying to provide, but unless he's performing I don't think it'll be very good."

With a click of his mouth, Watanuki closed his mouth and watched the robed man wave his hands in the front of the crowd.

"What is he doing? Is that the entertainment? My food was better than this. Doumeki? Are you even listening? If you have your fingers in your ears again-… Doumeki?" Watanuki waved his hands before the archer's glazed eyes. "Did your mouth finally lock up after working so hard after months of disuse or was it your brain?"

He stood perfectly still. As Watanuki looked around, he noticed some of the other guests freezing as well, the others going on as if nothing was happening. The robed man picked up the woven basket people had been dropping things into, which Watanuki had just noticed was moved up there, to murmur into it. And then he set it down, came off of the small, hastily made platform and rejoined the throng.

There weren't any special effects. No white blinding flashes. No lasers beams. No sparkles. Nothing. Simply a lessening of tension that the smaller boy didn't know was there until it left. Then people relaxed, dropping back to their relaxed party states. Except, things were different somehow. Wide eyes took in the small, extraordinary changes as Watanuki scanned the room. The girl that had plastic water droplets waved her fingers, conjuring a thin stream of water. Abruptly it evaporated in a puff of smoke as her partner directed her red scarves into it. Except the scarf wasn't a scarf any longer. It was a piping hot flame that swirled around the girl after it extinguished.

Even Yuuko had changed, the little color in her features drained away. From her head to her toes she looked like a black and white picture, color having been pressed, drained and sucked out leaving only muted grays.

And all that color was apparently fed to that robed friend, because every piece of himself took on a different, vibrant tint. So bright it hurt to watch. All around him, the previously suspended people tested out their new attributes.

Watanuki supposed he shouldn't be surprised. This was Yuuko after all.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts though when Doumeki's head came down to nuzzle Watanuki's neck. He mouthed the sensitive skin, holding the thinnest sliver of that salty warmth between his teeth just as he had always wished to do. It felt good letting inhibition loose. So very good. And everything came bubbling out in an excess of energy as if that one act broke the dam. He fairly vibrated with emotion.

Doumeki itched to do something.

Apparently that manifested into molesting the other boy and wagging his now animated tail. With a shriek, Watanuki broke free of his hold when the archer introduced his tongue to the blushing boy's skin.

There was a few tense sparse seconds while Watanuki took in the new changes. Doumeki's dog ears flopped and twitched above his black head. The normally stoic face was awash in new expression. The only thing that hadn't really changed was the intensity of those mismatched set of eyes. Except, Watanuki really wasn't used to seeing them outside of a mission or the battle that those usually degenerated to

And then Doumeki lunged, burying his face back into Watanuki's neck with a wet slurp of his tongue.

"Ah. Get off! Stop it this instant. Goddamnit!", the blushing boy shouted, trying to shove Doumeki's head away, but his hands came up in its place all groping and stroking. Something brushed against Watanuki's butt and he squealed, jumping into welcoming, though clingy arms.

"Looks like you'll be needing this after all.", Yuuko smiled, dangling the leash she snagged out of Watanuki's back pocket in his face. She continued grinning in face of Watanuki's glares. After all, it was _hard_ being threatening with an oversized gorilla with traveling hands.

Other things were beginning to get hard too if those wandering hands didn't get back on track. And with Yuuko watching as well!

The steam from Watanuki's blush started to fog up his glasses, which Doumeki helpfully knocked off. The glasses didn't seem to be doing their job and were getting his way of welcoming the pretty master thing, he decided with another lick to Watanuki's red cheek.

And suddenly he was licking air as Watanuki lunged forward for the leash.

"There's something special and magical about this that's going to make him", A pointed glance. "leave me alone and you take another cut from my pay, right?" , he snarled at the time witch.

"Well, it won't make him leave you alone, necessarily. But the other parts are certainly true.", laughed Yuuko.

"Than why are you even giving it to me if it's just a normal dog collar! Much less take it out of my pay. I could go around to that old man who lives next to me and ask for a-"

"Never said it wasn't magical, Watanuki."

"Then, why would I want to put it on him?", he shouted, punctuating each word with a shove to the shoulder Doumeki leaned against him for better conquest of his cheek. The idiot was now rubbing all over him with the goofiest of grins.

Yuuko smile and drew the leash across her face. "_This_ will calm the big puppy down a little. It reminds him that you're master, at least for tonight. As of now, the magic hasn't really registered your claim on him. Nothing in your outfit would suggest it, except for the few moths. And those simply link you. The leash is the symbol of power. But, you can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do. It merely adds weight to your suggestions."

And with that, she handed the thin leather strap over, saying, "I hope you choose wisely, Watanuki. Listen well, because this party isn't without its caveat. And if you push past the warning, you can't ignore the consequences." She leaned in with a look that spelt disaster and ruin and broken stones, before pulling back again all smiles.

"Have fun tonight. I know I will.", with that deceptively good-natured laugh, Yuuko was off, greeting more people.

"Prancing off again without another word.", Watanuki grumbled. "Okay, you are stopping this right now." He said, fastening the collar on Doumeki's neck, not being able to stop brushing his fingers against the short supple hairs found there.

Immediately, the archer stopped quivering. Not that he stopped rubbing against Watanuki's suit. He tumbled Watanuki to the floor, bunching up his shirt to stroke at the pale sides. Eliciting rasping sighs from the smaller man before he roughly shoved him away again.

"O-o-okay. That's enough. Listen, rule number one, don't touch.", gasped Watanuki, attempting to right himself in some semblance of order.

Doumeki emitted a keening whine. " But, want to touch you." He grasped at the black suit coat, eyes wavering in a very un-Doumeki like style. Watanuki softened a little at the large brown eyes.

He didn't push him away too hard.

"No. That rule is still in effect. So, I'll stay here and you go and loom over there." He pointed to the fern in a corner. "Behind the plant, please."

Doumeki cocked his head. "Can't.", he smiled, tail happily thumping against his rear.

"Can't? Can't! Those are nice legs attached to your hips. I notice they are functional too. So, why don't you use them and scamper or romp or other doggy words away to that corner like your _owner_ would like you too?"

"Can't protect from over there."

It figured that was the only quality the idiot carried over. Not the silent parts or the staying a good distance apart. Just the intense desire to crowd around Watanuki all large and protective, like some sort of stoic mother bird protecting its last egg.

"Listen, this is a party. With friends. Yuuko's friends, but friends nonetheless. Anyway, you understood that a moment ago. Think back, before the man began swirling his hands. Do you remember being away from me minding your own business?", whispered Watanuki furiously.

Doumeki simply shook his head. Halfway into the motion he became more interesting in the flapping of his ears than his negative statement and tried to bite them.

The smaller boy grabbed the sides of Doumeki's head.

"Stop that."

He grabbed the leash and headed over to the corner, trying to drudge up the few sentences he remembered reading on dogs that one time he felt it may be a good idea to get one until he also remembered that he didn't want one. All two minutes of that moment. There wasn't a lot of material one could read, much less remember in two minutes, but Watanuki could make some up if need be.

Taking up the slack, Watanuki marched until Doumeki was looking down at him in the corner.

Watanuki sighed.

Doumeki stared. Because telekinesis didn't come with the magical dog package. Figuring this out, the smaller boy rested his hand on the archer's firm rump and pushed until his firm little doggy behind met floor. Except, he wasn't a dog. And the sooner Doumeki came to his senses threw off whatever canine magic came upon them with his exorcist nature, the better. Until then, Watanuki would humor the man if needed. …His behind wasn't firm either. It was too big, ungainly, soft and unappetizing.

Shaking his head, Watanuki waved his hand down.

"Stay.", he said backing up a few steps. When the other boy looked like he would stay parked, Watanuki turned around to search for Yuuko.

'I'll just pretend I'm sick and beg off early., No one would know the difference.' ,thought the boy while pushing his way through the crowd.

"Why, hello. Enjoying the party?" A man with a slinky red feather boa wound around him purred. He'd snuck up behind the other boy and swung smack into Watanuki's path. A second glance revealed that the red feathers were sprouting from him, rather than from a boa. Disturbed, Watanuki chose not to answer, hoping he'd get the point. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"I am. Had a wonderful time. Having a wonderful time. Oh, who's this?" Watanuki swore his feathers curled into themselves to keep from touching the floor. One of them was fluttering angrily.

" My thing. I'm his protector and he's my thing.", deadpanned Doumeki since Watanuki spaced out again. The dog-boy jumped happily onto his protected thing, tail a-wagging. As the night had gone on, Doumeki's usual personality was shining through some of the canine friendliness, making for one bipolar and still dangerous archer.

He slid down the length of Watanuki's unresponsive body and to the ground seeing as the other man made no move to catch him. A bipolar Doumeki needed some getting used to.

"Well it's a very nice thing, indeed. Mind if I dance with it?", feathered man directed toward Doumeki who buried his face into Watanuki's black suit pants. They smelled nice and laundered with the clean scent of soap still clinging to them. Doumeki could also feel his little thigh inside the fabric, supple and firm.

"I'm afraid we have to go.", Doumeki responded, standing up. He propelled Watanuki to the corner with a hand at the small of his back and another against Watanuki's waist. His other hands joined the one on his waist, as they got closer to the corner. Slipping a few fingers between Watanuki's belt loop and belt, Doumeki pulled the smaller boy down with him into his lap.

Finding himself happily ensconced, Watanuki turned out of his shock. Needless to say, he wasn't well pleased at being delegated a thing, a protected thing and on top of all that Doumeki's protected thing. Because, well, that implied all sorts of damsel in distress pictures in his mind which was not their relationship. Watanuki gave him lunch in payment. So, it was more of a mindless gorilla-like bodyguard protecting a young talented prince sort of deal.

"I'm not a thing. I give you food, so I'm not a thing." He propped his hands on Doumeki's shoulders, looking square into those intimidating mismatched pair of eyes. And one of those eyes was his too. Well, technically his. Wasn't fair how Doumeki could make it do things like that when he couldn't.

Doumeki paused and smiled, meaning his impassive look took on a slightly warmer tint. It seemed the archer was coming back.

"I wouldn't not help you if you didn't feed me. I'd still protect you.", he mumbled. "I'd help you no matter what. And that's why you're _my_ thing, my Watanuki." Doumeki buried his face into the other boy's smooth neck, adjusting him so that his neck was bared as he sat back straight on the archers lap. Half because he wanted to. The other half because just the slightest bit of what control meant was leaking back make his cheeks tint red.

Watanuki took in his new position with a slap to Doumeki's head.

"Stop that. " And why would you want to protect me, the other boy wanted to ask. Watanuki stared into the top of his head as if staring would somehow make it translucent so he could see the cogs that turned under there.

'Except, why shouldn't he ask that?', came something powerful and confidant inside of him. 'It was only right to know why the idiot would try to kill himself. Fact, it was what friends do.' Maybe it was the spell taking into effect, but the minute that voice rang out in him the smaller boy had never felt so sure and justified. At least, for this question.

Watanuki sighed.

"Why would you do this to yourself?", he whispered staring off into space, into the wall, into anywhere but Doumeki's face. And looking adorably lost too.

"Do what?", asked the other boy. Watanuki whirled up off of the lap he forgot he was sitting on.

"Why do help me? Why would you risk your life for a stupid bento box?" Blue and gold eyes blazing, Watanuki continued. " Is it like some sort of hero complex? Except, you never help anyone else! And I know you'd do it for free. I'm not so stupid as to believe that you would truly risk life and limb for spiced bean curds and rice." He dropped down to the silent boy's level and stared at him, mere inches away. "Why?" Came the pained whisper.

Doumeki shrugged his shoulders. He felt it was too simple to say.

The smaller boy shook him until he answered, not from being attacked but because it seemed Watanuki really didn't get it.

The gold in his gazed gave a heated pulse at each syllable. "I love you."

Doumeki raised himself up slowly. His tail and ears drooped back to being costume props. Too late. The words were out. Watanuki's arm twitched in preparation for panicked flailing. He grabbed it.

"I love you." A hand gliding gently against the smaller boy's spine, rubbing the tension away. "I" Doumeki's other hand came up to grasp stroke through his black hair. "Love." With the hand in his hair, Doumeki tipped the other boy's head up into gentle, insisting kiss. They broke apart slowly, parted lips moving against each other before breaking any contact. "You."

And then they moved again, both parties, simultaneously, into a brutal clash of lip on lip on neck and tongue. A large bronzed hand drew circles underneath Watanuki's shirt. It threatened to travel further south with each widening movement. Pushing against his flesh like he wanted to melt it away and steal the smaller boy's soul.

Twelve o' clock. All Hallow's Eve has sprung. Ghosties and ghoulies left through the door. The two boys still stood, entwined in their corner. The taller one laid his chin on the other boy's forehead, drawing it back and forth. Watanuki knew that he needed to argue, needed to shout. But, how does one argue against a love, so large and warm. And worst of all, deep inside, he knew he didn't need to argue. That he wasn't really going to end up with Himawari, since he couldn't even hold himself up.

Yuuko's features appeared over the archer's shoulders, colorful once more.

"High time we should leave boys. Watanuki, tomorrow I would like a few Grand Marnier Mousse ladyfingers for tea. After all, you wouldn't want me to take this night out from your pay.", she sang.

Watanuki glared and prepared an insult, but Doumeki pulled him away.

"Let's go home." The two boys smiled. Until Watanuki bursted into questions of whose home, which home, or if Doumeki was being one of those sentimental saps that thought of home as a condition and not a place, because in that case then the spectacled boy would really have to clock him one.

Unfortunately, Doumeki had only one had with which to plug his ears. Fortunately, the missing hand still gripped Watanuki's all throughout his spiel.

---

First time writing in the Donuts fandom. Mmm...felt like the characters were a bit off, especially Yuuko.  
Had a lot of difficulty with this. It just lay flat in my hands and wouldn't write like any of my other fics.

Reviews, critique, at this point gushing molten lava would be delightful.


End file.
